Shiritori
by Grey Cho
Summary: Bermain shiritori sangat ampuh untuk membunuh waktu. Tidak percaya? Coba saja!


Hari itu, Kyushu diguyur bola-bola putih yang siap mengingatkan khalayak pada empuknya _marshmallow_. Tumpukannya lantas menyelimuti seisi kota dengan warna putih sejauh mata memandang. Penjaja ubi bakar dan _sake_ panas memenuhi beberapa sudut, menjadi buah ranum yang dikerubuti pemangsa. Di antara panorama di musim dingin, ada dua manusia yang tengah bersahutan mengukir jejak kaki di atas jalanan. Napas mereka mengepul, menandakan rendahnya suhu saat itu. Sebuah keisengan memulai segalanya tatkala salah seorang dari mereka mengusulkan sebuah permainan, yakni _shiritori_. Ya, permainan sambung kata.

Yuri on Ice © MAPPA

Directed by Sayo Yamamoto

Written by Mitsuro Kubo

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

 **Shiritori**

Tanpa disadari, keduanya menikmati keisengan mereka. Menjajal penalaran kosa kata masing-masing. Di mana pun dan kapan pun, di atas atau di luar _rink_ , mereka akan memainkan _shiritori_. Sang turis yang diagungkan di dunia _skating_ seringkali harus menelengkan kepala ketika kehilangan kata, mencoba memanggil ingatannya kembali perihal isi kamus yang beberapa waktu lalu dia baca. Pemilik kepala hitam lebih unggul. Dia mendapat taktiran _oden_ karenanya. Bahasa yang digunakan beragam, memaklumi dua nasionalisme yang berbeda, terlebih terkadang ada orang lain yang tertarik menjadi peserta. Akhirnya, permainan _shiritori_ ini menjadi ciri khas jika mereka bersama.

Makan malam di Radisson Royal Hotel Moscow tak pernah sehangat ini sebelumnya. Menggelar pesta usai sebuah program pendek bukanlah hal langka, mereka nyaris melakukannya setiap saat. Namun, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Mulut mereka lebih aktif. Selain mengunyah, mereka pun akan merajut frasa.

Saat seorang pelatih yang Yakov ejek "pelatih kelas tiga" itu memulai, pemain dan pelatih yang berada di sana turut memberikan respon.

"Nah, mari kita mulai permainan _shiritori_ -nya!" Victor beranjak dari kursinya, menarik perhatian orang-orang yang tengah menyantap hidangan masing-masing di atas meja.

Jarak mereka beragam, ada yang duduk dalam satu meja, bahkan ujung ke ujung. Namun, mereka ingin ikut serta. Tak peduli area makan disamakan dengan hutan dan mereka spontan menjadi Tarzan. Mereka hanya ingin meleburkan perasaan dalam kesenangan, melupakan asam-garam kemenangan dan kekalahan, pucuk dari sebuah kompetisi.

"Sial! Aku kalah!" Seung-gil mendaratkan gelasnya di atas meja, menumpahkan cairan merah pekat ke atas taplak putih.

"Haruskah kau menumpahkan isi gelasmu?" Bentak Yurio, memandang kesal pada sang pelaku penumpahan cairan merah yang membuat seorang pelayan tergopoh-gopoh datang, berusaha memberikan pelayanan terbaik pada tamu.

"Musuh besar manusia adalah dirinya sendiri. Kau harus bisa bersikap profesional. Menang atau kalah akan terus kau cicipi. Itulah dunia." Adalah Jean yang lantas menyambar ucapan Seung-gil, mendiamkan sang pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut.

Tentu saja obrolan mereka membuat orang lain silih bertukar pandang. Apakah permainan masih berlaku? Ataukah mereka memang tengah berbincang dengan melupakan permainan tersebut? Namun, kalimat Jean menyambung huruf terakhir dari ucapan Seung-gil.

Lantas, Phichit berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, merasa tak tega melihat rekan di sisinya merundukkan kepala. Sang pemuda berkulit eksotis tahu, kekalahan selalu terasa kecut, terlebih bagi pihak yang harus membawa oleh-oleh kekalahan saat kembali ke negaranya.

"Apa aku boleh berfoto bersama kalian?" Tanya sang pemuda, mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas yang tak pernah absen dia bawa sehari saja. Ponsel. Benar-benar seorang pecinta _selfie_ teladan.

"Nanti saja. Aku masih menikmati makananku." Yakov menggerutu sembari memasukan pasta ke mulut.

"Eh? Apa kau masih melanjutkan permainan sambung kata?" Yuuri

"Sampai kapan kita akan melakukan permainan _shiritori_ ini, Victor?"

"Rasanya, kita akan terus memainkan permainan ini selagi bersama. Selamanya."

"Apa? Apakah kita masih melanjutkan permainan _shiritori_?" Chris mulai kebingungan.

Sontak saja beberapa orang berdiri dari kursi dan mengarahkan telunjuk mereka pada Chris. Guang-Hong yang duduk paling jauh bahkan turut bersorak.

"Chris kalah! Dia harus menraktir kita sesuatu!"

"Setuju!" Sambut yang lain.

Wajah sang pemuda pirang yang tampak panik mengantarkan celah bagi orang-orang di dalam sana untuk tertawa. Seung-gil bahkan berusaha menahan tawanya mati-matian, yang akhirnya justru menjadi sasaran godaan Victor dan Jean.

"Jika ingin tertawa tidak perlu ditahan, Seung-gil!"

* * *

Jika permainan berakhir, Yuuri dan Victor akan kembali memulai permainan _shiritori_ lain dengan hanya mereka sebagai peserta. Laksana kali ini. Tak ingin kebosanan lantaran harus berdiam diri menunggu jadwal keberangkatan, keduanya mengerling satu sama lain, paham untuk melakukan satu kebiasaan mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal saat sampai ke Jepang. Aku ingin berlatih lebih keras lagi." Yuuri memainkan sedotan ditangah sembari memandang pusaran yang tercipta di permukaan air kopi miliknya. Sang pemuda lantas mengarahkan pandangan keluar jendela, menatap kondisi bandara yang terang-benderang. Penuh cahaya lampu warna-warni.

"Itu bagus. Akhirnya, kau belajar untuk tidak cepat puas." Sang pelatih terkekeh. Tangannya bertengger di dagu, menatap air muka sang pemuda di depannya. Ekspresi Yuuri sangat menarik kala itu. Lembut, tapi mencerminkan pribadi yang berkemauan keras.

"Salahkah jika aku menjadi seseorang yang serakah?"

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak! Kau harus menyadari kelebihanmu, tapi tetap tidak berhenti untuk berkembang. Terus berjalan dan berjalan. Begitulah hidup."

Pemuda berkelereng kelam tertawa tipis. Yuuri yakin benar bahwa Victor mengada-ngada. Pria itu ingin dia tidak cepat puas agar dirinya masih menemukan setitik alasan untuk melanjutkan karier. Bukankah kebersamaan mereka diikat oleh _skating_? Jika karier Yuuri padam atau dia memilih pensiun, mungkin ikatan di antara mereka akan terlepas dan Victor akan pergi. Sesuatu yang tak pernah sang pemuda harap.

"Permainan ini … sampai kapan akan kita lanjutkan? Ini seperti candu untukku. Rasanya menyenangkan. Permainan ini membuat kita lebih sering berbicara. Permainan ini menjadi alasan kita berbicara."

Apa yang diungkapkan sang pemuda mengusik pemuda lain dengan beberapa tahun di atasnya. Victor tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka. Mungkinkah suasana musim dingin yang telah membangkitkan emosi sang pemuda? Yuuri seolah meragukannya, seolah terus-menerus memastikan bahwa mereka berdua tak pernah akan menemui muara perpisahan. Pemuda itu seakan _dilemma_. Di satu sisi, dia takut Victor akan merasa bahwa meskipun Yuuri bermain atau tidak bermain sebagai _skater_ , dirinya akan meninggalkan Yuuri. Di sisi lain pula, Yuuri merasa bahwa jika dirinya berhenti, mungkin Victor juga akan pergi. Pada akhirnya, perpisahanlah yang akan mereka dapatkan. Pada akhirnya, tak pernah ada jaminan bahwa mereka akan terus bersama.

"Aku akan terus melanjutkan permainan ini. Mungkin sampai kita mati."

"Tidak mungkin. Beberapa tahun lagi, kau pasti akan merasa bosan dan berhenti bermain _shiritori_ … lalu meninggalkanku. Tidak pernah ada kontrak seumur hidup, Victor. Tidak pernah ada."

"Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang melakukannya. Aku akan menemanimu, tak peduli kau menjadi pemain _skater_ atau menjadi pelatih. Jika pensiun pun, kau masih bisa bermain _skating_ , baik sebagai pelatih atau pemain biasa. Rasanya tidak buruk juga menikmati hari tua tanpa kompetisi apa pun, hanya ada kita dan _rink_."

"Kau becanda!"

"Aku serius!" Sang pemuda menaikkan nadanya, membuat Yuuri terbelalak. "Aku serius, Yuuri. Kita akan terus bersama. Kita akan terus bermain skating dan melakukan permainan _shiritori_ ini. Kita bahkan mungkin masih bisa melakukannya setelah mati."

"Tidak mungkin!" Yuuri kontan terkikik geli. Dia membayangkan dua makam berjajar dengan suara dua orang yang tengah bermain _shiritori_ dari dalam sana. "Orang lain bisa ketakutan! Mereka bisa lari terbirit-birit!"

Tawa meluluhkan raut muka keduanya, menyamakan kurva di bibir mereka masing-masing. Cuaca di musim bersalju tak lagi membagikan hawa dingin pada perasaan mereka, khususnya Yuuri, karena kehangatan akan terjalin, memupuk selimut tak kasat mata di antara mereka dan pada akhirnya, apa pun musimnya, mereka akan saling berbagi ekspresi gembira berdua.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _—_ _Thank you for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
